Household appliances, such as washing machines (for example laundry machines or dishwashers) are usually provided with an anti-flood safety device, which generally fulfills the function of signaling liquid leaks in a main container (for example a washing tank of a washing machine) and is separate from a pressure transducer, which is typically used as a level sensor for the liquid contained in the main container.